


Look!  No Dress!

by Jude



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Filk, Fluff, Gen, Grease is the word, Musicals, Sandra Dee - Freeform, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude/pseuds/Jude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Utena has an unpleasant dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look!  No Dress!

**Author's Note:**

> "Desu" is pronounced, "dess" (or thereabouts). As in Episode 2 of Utena, where Utena is mournfully trying to find anyone else in her new dorm, and she's saying, "Tenjou Utena desu!" The "u" is silent in this case.

Anthy likes musicals. Sometimes, we end up watching a musical marathon until quite late. After one of these, which followed a run of finals and very little sleep for me, I collapsed into bed and promptly had a very odd dream.

In the dream, there were futons and pillows and snack foods and random junk spread on the floor between the white couches in Akio's planetarium. Sitting among all this were Akio, Touga, Aiko, Yuuko, Keiko, Kozue, and Shiori, each wearing blue pajamas like the ones I wore in school. Keiko was braiding Akio's hair, and Shiori was painting Touga's toenails with sparkly silver nail polish. Aiko and Yuuko were reclining on futons, eating Pocky.

Suddenly, Kozue sprang up onto the coffee table, and she was wearing an... abbreviated version of my old uniform that apparently had a bustier or corset underneath it, judging from the quantity of cleavage emerging from the opened jacket. Music started, and she began to sing and dance:

"Look, no dress, ( _She held up the edge of her very short red shorts_ )  
Utena desu! ( _Where did she get a pink wig that looked like it belonged on Dolly Parton?_ )  
Obsessed with all this princeliness  
Won't slap the Bride or even be snide  
I can't; Utena desu! ( _She posed dramatically and bravely, one foot on the floor, one foot on the table_ )

Watch it, hey, I won't betray  
My prince or all my friends that way  
I will not submit ( _She made pushing away motions at Akio, who was laughing_ )  
Nor quit nor permit  
The Chairman's game to play!

I'm not eternal ( _She leaned down confidentially to Keiko for this line_ )  
Or shining  
I don't believe in miracles ( _She sidled up to Shiori for this one_ )  
I get ill from boys being too close ( _She lurched away from Touga_ )  
Keep that zipper shut! ( _She pointed at Akio at this_ )  
I'm not that kind of slut! ( _She crossed her arms in front of her and looked shocked_ )  
I can't believe you're that gross!

As for you, Touga Kiryuu, ( _She waggled her eyebrows at Touga_ )  
I know what you wanna do  
I wore your gown  
But ain't goin' down  
I'm the big princely U!"

She finished this verse in a muscle pose, just in time for the elevator bell to ring and for me to emerge as the doors opened. I looked around, a little baffled and hurt, and said, "Are you making fun of me, Kozue?"

Kozue collapsed onto a futon, back in her pajamas, grumbling, "Some people are so touchy." She pulled the wig off and tossed it across the room.  



End file.
